Red Bounty
by TonberryAuron
Summary: A Young Red Mage hires a Bounty Hunter to help her find her father. They get in to more trouble then you can imagine!
1. I seek my father

Red Bounty (Working Title)  
  
Chapter 1 – I Seek My Father  
  
  
  
Times are calm in the vast world of Arvskare. People are happy and children can play without fear. The Capitol has increased its military size and expanded its patrol routes. Monsters or Bandits don't have many places to run.  
  
In the small town of Magic know as Fredsbott, lives the respected family of Mages, the Trolleries. The youngest, Joli, waits outside for her father to return from a trip to the capitol. With her sisters gone she has been in charge of the town.  
  
As Joli sits down in the grass next to the family tower wearing her red skirt and top decorated with white and black flames, she notices a professor of the Magic academy approach.  
  
Joli stands. "Professor?"  
  
The old man walks up to the young lady. "Miss Joli, I have some upsetting news."  
  
Joli is shocked for a moment. Then says, "What's wrong? Is my father okay?"  
  
The Professor answers "We have reason to believe that he may have been attacked on his way to the Capitol. He never met with the King like he was supposed to."  
  
A tear forms on Joli's cheek, " I don't understand, my father is the most powerful Red Mage in the world! How could this happen?  
  
"Well we have sent a party of volunteers to go searching for him and the terrorists that we believe did this. They will find your father." Stated the Professor  
  
Joli begins to cry.  
  
"There there dear" The Professor pats her back. "There is nothing you can do"  
  
"Oh yes there is…" Joli said as she wiped some tears away  
  
The Prof. Looked confused.  
  
"Help me pack my things Professor, I am going after my father" She told the Prof.  
  
"But you will need help! Surely you must reconsider! At least take one of my pupils.."  
  
"No, I will find help on my own." She said as she rushed inside to grab her belongings.  
  
  
  
Noon that Day at the Fredsbott Pub. Joli enters wearing the same outfit but including a red oversized plumed hat and carrying a small rod with a spike at the end.  
  
The pub is nearly empty except for a few drunks and some men talking and playing cards. Joli approaches the pub owner.  
  
"Miss Trollerie! What brings you here?" Shouted the Bartender.  
  
Joli smilied " I am looking for some people to help me find my father"  
  
"Your old man is in trouble eh?" The Bartender looks around, "There isn't much but these bums around here, I don't think anybody in these parts has much combat experience."  
  
Just then the Pub door opens. A tall, well built man, wearing a leather vest with shoulder pads over the right shoulder only and a thigh pad on only the right thigh carrying a large sword enters.  
  
"Welcome stranger!" Shouted the Bartender  
  
The man walks to the counter and sits next to Joli, "Can I have some Cactuar Juice…"  
  
"Sure thing!" The bartender fixes the drink.  
  
Joli smiles and looks at the man.  
  
"Nice hat" Said the man with a slight laugh at the end.  
  
"Oh.. this? My sisters make me wear it." Joli took of the large hat, "I hate it!"  
  
The Man takes a drink and lays his sword on the counter.  
  
Joli gathers courage "Excuse me sir…"  
  
The man looks over at Joli, "Ya?"  
  
"Would you by any chance be interested in helping me find my father?" Joli said.  
  
The man finished his drink and stood up, "How much you willing to pay?" He picks up his sword.  
  
"Pay?" Joli said with a frown  
  
"Of course! My type needs to make a living as well!" The man said as laughed., "Tell you what… you don't have to pay me until we find your father."  
  
"Really? What makes you so sure we will find him?"  
  
"What makes me so sure? Because you are hiring the best mind you!" The man took a pendent out from his leather armor.  
  
Joli stood up shocked. "That pendent! You trained in the kings elite forces!"  
  
"You better believe it. Now lets get going!" He started walking away.  
  
"Wait! What your name sir!?" Joli shouted.  
  
The man stopped, "Yari" then continued to walk.  
  
Joli waved to the bartender and ran to catch up to him "I'm Joli Trollerie! Pleased to meet you!"  
  
Yari just laughed as they both exited the Pub. 


	2. Red MAgic and Battle Skills

Red Bounty  
  
Chapter II – Red Magic and Battle Skills  
  
  
  
After hiring Yari, the bounty hunter, Joli rounds up some potions, food and tents.  
  
The two then exit the town of Fredsbott. The Professor was there to see the off.  
  
"Take care now young one" He told them has they left.  
  
Joli Just nodded and smiled then turned to Yari.  
  
Yari just kept looking ahead into the forest his sword in his right hands and a solid look on his face. Joli was holding her hat in one hand and her combat rod in the other. She hates the hat.  
  
They continued to walk along the forest path occasionally snapping twigs and stepping through small streams. They were unaware that they were being followed.  
  
"So… trained under the King himself did you?" Joli asked  
  
Yari stopped and put his finger to his lips, "Shhh"  
  
They then continued to walk along the path. Joli began to get nervous and started to stumble a bit. She gripped her combat rod tightly. Yari still had the cold expression on his face.  
  
SNAP! THUD! The noise came from behind them. Yari turned quick with his sword held in a ready position. Joli startled dropped her bag of potions and books.  
  
"What was that Yari!" She screamed.  
  
"Get ready…" Yari said quietly.  
  
"For wha…" Just then, a screaming from a shadowy figure to the front of her, cut her off.  
  
Then, emerging ever slowly, where several goblins/ Most of them at pointy hats that with there pointy ears and large gloves to cover their putrid green hands. Some had crude spears, others daggers while the rest had nothing. Seven in all.  
  
"Im going to need your help Joli.." Yari stated  
  
"Don't worry, I have been trained in White and Black magic for quite sometime now." She replied.  
  
"Good" And with that Yari advanced Slashing amongst the feinds, quickly dispatching one of them.  
  
The goblins began their furious swinf and stabbing at Yari. Yari was just a little too quick for them but one of the beasts connected with him, knocking him down. Another quickly lunged at the fallen warrior with his spear aimed at his heart. The goblin was right above Yari when he was engulfed in flames. The Beast screamed out in pain as Yari quickly ran is sword through his chest.  
  
Joli had flames in her hand and a slight smirk as sweat dripped down her face. Then from out of nowhere she was tackled by one of the goblins. Yari quickly got up to come to her aid. One of the smaller goblins stood in his way. Big Mistake. Its head went rolling as he slashed by. Joli was busy trying to fend off the beast atop here with here combat rod. She jabbed him in the thigh and it screamed out in pain. It raised its dagger about finish her when Yari's sword ran through his back.  
  
They both readied themselves for a continuing fight. There were three goblins left. Each of the beasts mumbled and grumbled a bit and then scampered off. Yari's sword was covered in the blood of the beasts. Joli was tired from the fight.  
  
"You okay miss?" Yari asked.  
  
"Im fine.. just a little tired" She said.  
  
"Its almost nightfall, we should pitch that tent."  
  
"Good idea…hey."  
  
"Yeah?" Yari looked beat.  
  
"Remind me not to cast Ice or something next time, I am burning up here!"  
  
"I will try to remind you"  
  
After Yari set up the tent, Joli went inside and fell asleep. Yari stayed outside next to the fire, cleaning his blade.  
  
He took out his pendant. Looked at it for a while then shoved it back under his leather.  
  
He sighed and laid his sword down.  
  
He then closed his eyes and fell asleep outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reviews Please ( This is my first fan fic. 


End file.
